One Smashing Summer Camp
by pikachugirl2
Summary: There is a camp somewhere where Brawlers are allowed to come and train for the Summer. But Hailey, the camp's founder and owner, has lots of problems this year. But all of the Brawlers will have to team up when the ultimate evil threatens everyone...
1. Arriving In Style

**_Alright, before we start, there's some stuff I have to make clear, since it won't all fit in the description._**

**_1. Hailey is not in the actual game, she is a character I created. She is the creator of the camp, and this year there are more people than ever attending. She is the leader, and most of the camp duties are hers to take care of._**

**_2. I tried to switch character situations as much as possible, since there's 35 people in Brawl, it's a bit difficult to get them into one big situation._**

**_3. There's a few pairings in here, but only shortly, so don't get too offended._**

**_4. There are multiple cabins, each called a clan. The clans are based off of how many characters from a certain game are in Brawl. The names are based off the symbols for the games, and some of them are combo clans, since there aren't enough (ex. Everyone from Mario Games: Mushroom Clan.) (Combo Clan ex. Fire Emblem/Earthbound Clan, because of only two people from each game.)_**

**_5. Those who only have one person from each game are in the Solo Clan. (ex. Samus, Pit, Snake, Sonic, etc.)_**

**_6. Each clan has a leader. A new leader is chosen every year. Leaders have certain roles, such as watching out for the others in their clan, educating them, etc._**

**_7. Character situations are seperated by dashes(like this: --------------------)_**

**_8. This is the first fanfic I ever wrote, and I just found it on my computer after about a year, and I thought I might share it with you all. Enjoy what my unfamiliar-to-fanfics mind wrote about a year ago._**

The brawlers slowly filed into the camp one by one off of the bus..........some proceeding to their clan cabins, some taking a look around, some just standing in awe........

_It's gonna be like this for a while........_

Hailey looked around at all of the brawlers who had arrived. She thought this camp would be much less organized than it was.

_Well, they are professional brawlers............better go back to working on everything else. Oh, crap, still so much to do! I need to set up the targets, and the dinner for tonight needs more preparation, and I'm running low on toothbrushes for everyone!! Oh............_ And with that, Hailey ran back towards the Meeting Cabin to make more important preparations.

A few minutes later, Hailey came outside to see how everything was going with the brawlers. She looked around for a minute. _Okay, let's see……Link flirting with Zelda, Bowser and Ganondorf talking, Sonic and Mario in a fistfight…..WAIT A MINUTE!_

She ran as quickly as possible over to where Sonic and Mario were having a fistfight.

"Guys! What's going on???" she exclaimed as she pried them apart from each other.

"Well I was showing Luigi how my fireballs are now the size of a basketball so he could tell me if I was sick, and then this……..thing……..came over and started attacking me out of nowhere!" Mario shouted.

"Hey, I'm a hedgehog, not a thing. I was just having some fun with ya, Mario!" Sonic said joyfully, messing up Mario's hair.

"Sonic………." Hailey said angrily.

"Hey lady, ya think THAT was bad? Check this out!" He pulled out some sort of remote control and pressed a button. The ground shook and there was a very loud noise.

"Bye bye cabins!" Sonic said laughing.

"My cabin. NOW." Hailey said, trying very hard to keep herself calm while Sonic laughed his butt off.

Mario shot a look at Sonic. Sonic shot a look back.

Today wasn't starting off well……..

--------------------------------------------------

Everyone was still getting settled in. Meanwhile, Hailey was having a talk with Sonic.

"Look, please try not to be a bad influence on these guys!"

"I'm not, okay? I'm just having some fun with them!"

"Well is blowing up the cabins considered FUN?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, you know how much of a pain in the butt you can be, Sonic?"

"Yes. I looked up to Roy. Why didn't he come back?"

"He blew up the camp last year."

"Oh yeah.......well, cabins is a start...."

"SONIC!"

"Ok, ok!!!!!! I'm just kidding, geez."

"You're lucky I have backup cabins. You realize you blew up Earthbound/Fire Emblem Cabin, right?"

"Aw, crap! Sucks for them."

"Yeah, okay? So slow down a bit, man."

"Uh in case you haven't noticed....."

"You know what I mean." For the first time in the whole conversation, Hailey smiled at Sonic. Sonic smiled back, relieved that he didn't get into any trouble.

Meanwhile............

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come ON, you can sleep later, Ness!" Lucas shouted in Ness's ear. Ness was fast asleep on the ground. Pikachu and Lucario came over to see what was going on.

"What's up with him?" Lucario asked Lucas.

"He passed out on the ground after finding out that our cabin was destroyed. Thought he had no where to sleep tonight, so he wanted to test out the ground, and now he's stuck there."

"That sucks."

"Yeah, and now he won't wake up!"

Pikachu started talking to Lucario.

"What? Are you sure?"

"Pika."

"Is he gonna be hurt or anything?"

"Pikachu. Pika pika."

"Okay then. Go ahead."

Pikachu blasted Ness with a thunderbolt. He finally woke up.

"Ow! What in the name of Giygas was that for?" Ness yelled in Pikachu's face. Lucario smirked. Lucas tried to hold back a fit of laughter. Hailey had just come over.

"You guys ought to go back to your cabins. Dinner will be in the Meeting Cabin in about two hours. Meet the rest of us there, okay?"

"Wait! Hailey, you never made a leader of the Pokemon Clan!" Lucario exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. Lucario, YOU'RE the leader." Lucario stared at her in shock as she walked away.

"Nice!" Lucas said.

Lucario just stood there in shock.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucario was still there about an hour later. Link finally came over.

"Hey, man, you alright? Snap out of it!"

"Sorry."

Link sat down beside Lucario. "What's with you?"

"I've never been the leader of anything in my life. I just don't know what to do," Lucario told Link.

"Well, you're not the only one." Lucario looked up at Link.

"What?"

"Last year Zelda was leader of Triforce Clan. This year since there are more people Hailey made ME the leader. I'm still not used to it."

Lucario finally grinned, knowing that someone knew how he felt. Link grinned back.

"So what's this place like?" Lucario asked.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot you're new. Well, this place is actually really fun. It's training Monday through Friday, and goofing off Saturday and Sunday. It's really neat."

"No one says neat, Link."

"What do you know? You're a Pokemon." Both of them shared a laugh. Lucario felt much better.

_Wow, only a few hours here and I already have a best friend._

-------------------------------------------------------------

Fox sat on his bed inside Star Clan's Cabin, polishing his laser.

"Dude, you do that much longer and it's gonna bust," Falco said to him.

"I'm just nervous."

"Bout what?"

"Wolf. I'm kinda scared of him being in here and all."

"Why?"

"How would you feel about the fact that your mortal enemy is coming to live with you for two months?"

"I don't mind."

"You never mind anything, Falco. You just sit in your Arwing doing Barrel Rolls. Whatever, I'm going out for a little while."

With that, he strode out of the cabin.

"I'll be back before we have to go to dinner," he called.

-------------------------------------------------------

Mario was having the party of his life over in Mushroom Cabin.

"This couldn't get any better, bro!" Luigi called over to Mario, who was dancing with Peach.

"Yeah, I know! Sometimes I feel great about having the biggest Clan cabin!" Mario called back over the music.

Hailey had just walked in, a terrified look on her face. Mario walked over to her.

"Hailey, what happened......."

"I found blood on the Sword Fighting Field. And Marth and Ike are gone."


	2. Settling In

**"Well what happened to them?" Mario asked frantically. "I don't know. You guys were the last cabin to find out. Everyone else has been sent out to search. You guys need to search too." "All right, then. Come on, guys." They split themselves up into teams and started to search. Peach seemed the most nervous out of all of them. **_**Guys, where are you? Please be okay........**_** "Oh, GOD! Don't touch it, Marth!" Ike screamed. "Sorry, but I gotta cover it with SOMETHING.........." "Well at least try not to destroy me!" "Sorry!" Fox was walking while looking down at his feet when he heard Ike's scream. He ran over to find out what was going on. When he saw, he gasped. There was a HUGE gash across Ike's leg, blood spilling everywhere. Fox was ready to faint. He had a major fear of blood. "Oh, thank God someone's here," Marth sighed. "What happened?" Fox asked, just as frantic as Mario had been. "Well, we were training out on the field and Ike's sword hit mine and it........sorta slipped out of my hand........and......" "LANDED IN MY LEG!!!!!" Ike finished for him. "Yeah, that." "Well, what do we do now?" Fox said worriedly. "Well, I HAVE a bandage, but Mr. Wimp here is in too much pain for me to put it on." "Great............This is how I spend my Saturday night......" Ike said, really ticked off. "Hey, what's going on over there?" A voice called. Everyone turned to see Samus, Snake, and Pit. "Oh, GOD, that is a lot of blood.........." Samus said, ready to be sick. "Ooh, looks like the love birds are out on a little nighttime stroll........" Ike said mockingly. "What are you talking about?" Samus yelled, not noticing that Pit's entire face was tomato red. "Nothing, nothing. Snake, can you help me over here?" Ike said, still clutching his bleeding leg. "Sure." Snake took the bandage from Marth and, ignoring Ike's cries of pain, wrapped it tightly around Ike's leg. "Thanks," Fox said. "Hey, I didn't even know you were there," Pit said. "You're so quiet. Why?" "Oh, nothing," Fox lied. Snake picked up Ike, who was still moaning in pain. "We need to get him back to the camp." Everyone ran as fast as possible towards the camp, hoping to make it before Ike gave out on them. **

"**We got him! We got him!" Pit called out a few minute later as they reentered the camp. Pit noticed that Peach had tears running down her face. Mario stood with one arm around her, trying to comfort her.**

"**Peach, for the hundredth time, they're both okay………"**

"**I'm………just really scared right now…………"**

"**I know, but everything's going to be fine."**

"**Okay…….."**

**Hailey sighed with relief at seeing Ike and Marth come back safe. She went over to help Snake and Marth get Ike to the First Aid Cabin. Ness and Lucas looked in awe at their roomates.**

"**Whoa." Lucas whispered.**

"**AWESOME!!!!" Ness shouted.**

"**Hey, don't say that, his leg's cut open! Who do you think you are, Pokey?" Toon Link said, coming over to talk to them.**

"**Hey, you're Link's brother, right?"**

"**Yup, I'm finally old enough to come this year with my big brother! He said since I saved Tetra a few times, I can come this year."**

"**I'm new here, too." Lucas said shyly.**

"**Well, let's make the best of things this year, okay?" Toon Link said, holding his hand out to Lucas.**

"**Okay," Lucas said, shaking Toon Link's hand and smiling.**

**Later that evening, about an hour before dinner in the Meeting Cabin, everyone was still getting settled in. Bowser, Ganondorf, King Dedede, Wolf and Wario were all hanging out together in Mushroom Cabin. Mario, Luigi and Peach were over at Triforce Cabin with Link and Zelda, and Toon Link was over at Earthbound/Fire Emblem Backup Cabin, watching a Spiderman movie with Ness and Lucas. Everything was pretty quiet in some of the cabins, especially Dreamland Cabin.**

"**You've been standing there for, I don't know, an HOUR, looking at the same picture. Who the heck is that anyway?" Meta Knight was saying to Kirby.**

"**Uh, no one………." Kirby said nervously………..**

"**Let me see it…………….."**

"**No! Please don't look at it!" Meta Knight had finally pried the picture out of Kirby's hands. It took everything he had not to laugh while he looked down on the picture of Jigglypuff that he was holding.**

"**So……..where'd you get this?"**

"**Red gave it to me as a present. He got the picture from his Pokedex and gave it to me."**

"**Yeah, sure he did…………"**

"**Okay, okay, I kinda took and when she wasn't looking."**

"**With who's camera?"**

"**Yours."**

"**I don't HAVE a camera."**

"**Oops."**

"**So what, where'd you get the camera? I'm serious, man!"**

"**I don't really remember….."**

"**Well where is it now?"**

"**I don't know! I think I ate it!"**

"**What?"**

"**I DON'T KNOW!!!!!!!!"**

"**Do you ALWAYS forget stuff this easily?"**

"**Kinda………."**

"**Anyway, do you actually like Jigglypuff?"**

"**A little……….." Kirby said blushing. Meta Knight grinned.**

"**Okay, then………." Meta Knight said walking out the door.**

"**Meta Knight, whatever you do, DON'T TELL JIGGLYPUFF!"**

"**Okay! I won't alright? Happy? Goodbye!" Meta Knight yelled back.**

**Kirby sat on his bed, feeling very nervous………..**


End file.
